Diego and Denzel misbehave at a fancy restaurant/Get Grounded
''Diego and Denzel misbehave at a fancy restaurant/Gets Grounded ''is Sarah West's 1st episode of the Diego and Denzel gets grounded series. Who are 14 year olds twins who loves Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, and Laika properties and hates fan-made little kids movies not from Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, or Laika. Plot Diego and Denzel are disgusted because they're eating pork chops, broccoli and carrots, and brown rice at the Prime Rib restaurant in Baltimore, Maryland, USA. Diego wants to watch Jurassic Park (1993), and Denzel wants to watch The Fast and The Furious (2009). But their skinny mother told them they're not watching Jurassic Park or The Fast and The Furious. They're eating pork chops, broccoli and carrots, and brown rice at the Prime Rib restaurant in Baltimore, Maryland, USA. But the twins eventually starts a shooting rampage, causing everyone in the Prime Rib to run away and scream, and the twin's 3 year old sister begins to cry as well. Their mother has fed up with the boys' embarrassing behavior in a fancy restaurant. When they got home in Catonsville, Maryland. Diego and Denzel are grounded and sent to bed early as a punishment for the shooting rampage. the 3 year old eventually runs to her room and cries by herself in bed, only to get cheered up by Manic from Sonic Underground. Transcript (October 21, 2018, at the Prime Rib restaurant, Baltimore, Maryland, USA) Diego: No. We hate eating healthy foods, they taste plain. Denzel: Me too! and besides, we also hate vegetables. Healthy foods are for skinny losers. Diego and Denzel's mother: Boys, you better cut it out, we're eating healthy foods at the Prime Rib restaurant, so eat them right now. Diego: No. I want to watch Jurassic Park (1993). Denzel: And I want to watch The Fast and The Furious (2009). And besides, Universal Studios is better than healthy foods. Diego and Denzel's mother: No, you're not watching Jurassic Park or Fast and The Furious, because you're both taking a break from everything made by Universal. We're eating pork chops, broccoli and carrots, and brown rice at this fancy restaurant, and besides, protein is good for your muscles, vegetables are loaded with vitamins that are very good for you, so they can keep you healthy from getting sick, and whole grains convert both of you for great amount of energy for a long, long time. So, be lucky that we're going out to eat, i could make you both go home and get nothing at all. Diego and Denzel (Shouty Guy's voice): NO! WE WANT TO WATCH JURASSIC PARK AND THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS! AND THAT'S A CAPITAL FINAL! THAT'S IT! WE'LL DO A SHOOTING RAMPAGE AT THE PRIME RIB INSTEAD, HOW ABOUT THAT YOU FAT IDIOT! (Diego gets out a ak-47 gun, and Denzel gets out a police gun, they both shooting at windows, everyone screams and runs away in horror, and the windows shattered into pieces, even Diego and Denzel punches two chefs for making healthy foods instead of letting them watch Universal movies, Diego and Denzel even made their 3 year old sister cry after they told her to shut up) Diego and Denzel's mother (Shouty Guy's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! DIEGO AND DENZEL, THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE IN BALTIMORE, MARYLAND! THAT'S IT, WE'RE GOING BACK HOME TO CATONSVILLE, MARYLAND. AND YOU BOTH ARE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL! YOU BOTH ARE IN DEAD MEAT WHEN WE GET HOME! (When Diego, Denzel, Their chubby mother, and their 3 year old sister got home in Catonsville, Maryland) Diego and Denzel's mother: No more public places and no more Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, or Laika stuff for you boys, until you can learn how to eat foods that are good and healthy for you. Now go to bed right now. And you will not come out again until you get ready for school on Monday. (Diego and Denzel runs up to their beds and slamming their doors) (Diego and Denzel's 3 year old sister runs and cries to her bedroom, she is still crying from the Prime Rib restaurant's shooting rampage) Diego and Denzel's 3 year old sister: Why would my mean twin brothers do a shooting rampage over 2 movies? This isn't fair. (She continues to cry in her bedroom, Manic walks up to her room) Manic: I'm so sorry about what happened in Baltimore, Maryland. Diego and Denzel's 3 year old sister: No Manic, it wasn't your fault. Diego and Denzel should've stayed home with a babysitter, who will only let them have Jif peanut butter and Welch's grape jelly sandwiches for dinner while their mother should went to the Prime Rib restaurant. Manic: I have something that can make you happy, how about we can watch Sonic Underground on DVD instead? Diego and Denzel's 3 year old sister: Oh Manic, you've just made me think about it now!. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West